My red, did you see it too?
by LilyLumiere
Summary: "You're mine also, Sei..."If I can't find the light, then, I will just embrace the darkness instead since it has opened it's arms to me... Dark Furi, warning content: blood and gore...AkaFuri


**Hello dearest reader, I have no idea why am I writing this, seriously, I don't know...**

**Well, just read and review? some critique why am I writing this type of story, oh nooo!**

**KnB is not mine...**

* * *

It was dark, my heart...

Somehow the lights seemed to run away from me every time I tried to grasp it firmly, not tightly. I knew it too well that if I held it tightly, somehow, it will run even further than me and there was no way I can see it again.

It was heart-breaking for me. I always saw the lights easily and it was always, always beside me...Always...

But now...it was gone...that light...

I slide down slowly on the ground with my back against a white wall. I leaned my head back to the concrete wall behind me and cringed slightly, feeling something wet makes contact with the scalp of my head. Splashes of red spilled the entire what was once white wall and it was coloured quite nicely.

Red...

I sighed out loud, watching my breath burst out in white fog. I pulled both of my legs from its straight-on-the ground position and brought my knees up before placing my arms on it.

_Drip...drip..._

I brought my head up and glanced towards my arms and my hand. It was painted with red...

The red, thick liquid slowly dripping down from my arms to my hands and eventually slither around my fingers and down towards the sharp end of this knife that I was holding on tightly.

_Drip...drip..._

Such a sad melody and it lingers slowly around me...

My head slowly tilted to the side and slumped down to my shoulder as I watched the scene in front of me. The ground, the trees, the green bushes and their clothing was painted with the same colours as mine...and they weren't even moving anymore.

They weren't moving or laughing along with me...

Sad...They should enjoy this with me...Why weren't they seeing the same thing as me?

"Ahaha..." such a sad laughter even though I was laughing loudly, it sounded so quiet, such distant...

I heard the wind slowly passed me with such coldness that stings my bare hands and the red liquid suddenly stopped dripping.

"Hmm, why did you stop? Drip and drip even more...It's so quiet here, you know that..."

Slowly, little by little, they were leaving me...

'Is it because I was different from before? I'm not pure? Innocent? Coward?'

"Ahahaha!" I laughed even louder than before as I wiped my red hand to my face slowly and I can feel some it sticks to the surface of my skin. My hand trembled along as I laughed continuously.

"Kouki..."

I stopped my laughter abruptly as I felt something warm clamped on my arm and my grip on the knife suddenly become loose. The knife fell down with a blunt clank inside a small puddle of red coloured liquid.

I tilted my head up slowly and I saw red...Red hair and eyes...

Such beautiful colour...He was moving, he was holding my arms and...and he called my name...

"Did you see it, beautiful isn't? Ne, did you see it too?" I can't help it to let my lips curved deeply into a smile. I brought my hand up to his face, to his smooth and clean looking skin. I placed my hand to his cheek and slowly caressed it gently, marking it the same red as mine.

"You...aren't going to leave me...Right?" my thumb slides softly to his pale lips. His warm hand grasped my hand carefully before he slowly gripped it with a firm hold.

"I'm not..."he smiled to me.

"I'm glad...Sei..." he took hold of my other arm before he pulled me up.

Immediately, I stared at his face, his eyes, and his hair. So much red...

"Beautiful..." he suddenly pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. He was really warm even though the surrounding temperature already dropped down into a chilling degree Celsius.

"I'm not going to leave you, nor you can leave me...Understood?" he whispered to my ear softly.

"Yes..." I breath out those words easily.

I was pushed back slowly until my back touched the cold concrete earlier. Something wet seeped through my clothing and touched the skin of my back making me trembled slightly because of the cold sensation.

"Kouki...My beautiful Kouki...The same red as mine..." his face comes closer to mine with his lips just a few inches from face. He whispered...

.

.

**"****_You're mine_**...**_"_**

I let out a soft chuckle and wrapped my arms around his neck, "**_You're mine also, Sei..."_**

**_If I can't find the light, then, I will just embrace the darkness instead since it has opened it's arms to me..._**

**_...End..._**


End file.
